Bloody Ribbon
by KingBrick
Summary: A story that tells of how the PPG end up as vampires in the future!
1. The Dawn

Author Note

This is my second story so please tell me what you think of it and that if I should continue as I liked the last ones first chapter better than this one so plz review new and old faces alike as I write the vampire fic. You can also Rate it on my profile in the poll.

* * *

Chapter 1: the Dawn (the prologue) 

In a graveyard a figure dressed in black with hot pink highlights in her orange hair lay on her back looking up at the stars. She seemed incredibly bored and wished she had better things to do but she had already fed that night and her younger sister the only one of them who hadn't accepted her fate over these past centuries asked they only feed once a night if at all. Yes, that day is one to remember the day the world changed for all of us, our creator could not save us yet he tried till his last day on earth.

It all started many years ago…

Somewhere in Transylvania~*

There stood a great castle it was black and had many towers and was surrounded by a cemetery currently it was under siege by an army of people dressed in blue uniforms with a white cross on the chest each of them carried rifles with them.

Directly outside the cemetery a base camp was established all the tents carried the emblem of the army.

In the Biggest tent sat the general at a large table surrounded by captains of each squad many of which were now attacking the Castle.

The General began "men we have been on the attack of the castle for the past five days but have yet to conquer the outer walls explain yourselves.

"Sir the vampires' Reinfields have the place completely impregnable inside and out" said the captain to his right.

"Also Sir we don't have enough man power or fire power for a siege of this scale" said the captain to his left.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses! That's all I'm hearing" the General said as he slammed the table with his fist causing some of the loose dust under the table to fall.

"leave now and return to the siege we must attack while the sun is still over head and lose no more men to the vampires" the General said this as he looked at the box full of insignia that had been found on the battle field.

Yet he smiled remembering the death of last vampire queen as he had personally lead the invasion of her Castle as well "what are you going to do now victor? There are no more wikens you can change into your vampire queen what shall you do?"

Inside the Castle the throne room~*

The throne was large and had no windows for obvious reasons there were large banners depicting vampire fangs dripping blood spread throughout the room there were many ten vampires before the throne. King of all vampires Victor was sitting in the throne he had pale skin like all other vampires but he had black hair that was spiky and he had the reddest eyes anyone had ever seen he also was wearing a blood red vest with black pants and a black cape.

He was currently speaking to the Ren, Mystic of the vampires, she wore robe with a hood and she hovered half a meter off the ground with a crystal ball hovering in front her giving off an eerie light.

"So tell me Mystic do you have any good news." Victor said as he impatiently tapped his fingers on the armrest of the chair.

"I bring good news and bad news my liege which do you want to hear first?" She said as she moved her hand around the crystal ball.

"The bad news" Victor said without blinking as he stared directly into Ren's eyes making her feel that she should come up with a lie then tell the Truth.

Ren Began "With the death of your last queen there are no women able to have your children as they are all impure changed from human and can't bear your child." After Ren said this 2 seconds later Victor had his hand around her neck gripping down hard but not hard enough to break her neck "and the good news before so I see a reason to keep you alive?!" Victor said in a cold voice.

"I have seen…in my vision three girls…not yet born to this world…who have extraordinary abilities much like us…vampires yet they are not completely human, they may have enough strength to have a full change to vampirism and be able to…bear your children so you can…make one of them your…queen." When she finished speaking Victor dropped her to the floor where she took in great gasps of air.

"That has granted you the privilege to live a little longer mystic" Victor said as he strolled over to his throne "tonight we must end this Battle".

That night~*

All the soldiers were in their tents sleeping away the wariness of the battle while two soldiers were still wide awake they had drawn the two short straws and were now on watch duty.

They both stood at the entrance of the cemetery looking out expecting to be attacked any second by a cold and merciless vampire.

"Jack are you scared?" said soldier number one as he turned to look at soldier number two

"Course not Fin who would be scared of little old vampires" said soldier number two as he looked left to right.

Then suddenly a shadow passed through air and landed directly behind him and cut directly through his neck and then turned its attention on Jack and started to suck his neck until he was dry it was none other than Victor.

"This place shall fall" Victor said as a blood thirst smile appeared on his face as many of his minions descended from the sky…


	2. We are Watched

Author Note

hi guys I updated this one cause the other on I am still thinking about and this on is already planned out far and thanks for the reviews from Yukika-San and Nekomimi XD. and please I would like a review from more people so expect more for the other story maybe soon maybe. and I do not plan to write more stories until one of these has ended.

* * *

Chapter 2 :We are Watched

One centaury since the Massacre of the general's army…

Victor's Castle~*

Ren was in her quarters of the Castle studying the crystal ball intently looking for any great changes in the planet through the cosmos. She had been ordered by victor to alert him if the children had been born yet. She had been at it for the last centaury but she could feel it was soon very soon.

Suddenly the Crystal flashed white and her skin began to burn from the intense light being cast onto her skin then it stopped she felt she had been burned alive, her skin was peeling off at several places as she returned to looking through the crystal, victor wouldn't take that she was close to death for an excuse if she missed something in the crystal.

She then gazed into the crystal at first nothing but regular humans but then as she saw great vessels of power all next to each other one pink, one green and one blue. These were the girls she saw in here visions. She then hurriedly made her way to Victor's throne room and told him.

"My King" she said while holding her still burned arms "the three girls I have spoken of have been brought into the world they are as strong as I foretold"

Victor actually smiled genuinely at this as each word entered his mind "excellent, we must watch them as they grow to ensure they are of the right age when we turn them to vampires" Victor said to all the vampires in the coven.

Five years later…

The girls are now ten years old they have grown as regular little girls except for the fact that they have saved the day and sometimes the world countless times. Since the age of seven they became celebrated as superheroes around the world and now attend St. Anne's elementary school that is located in the interior of the city

St. Anne was a catholic school and also a private one meaning every child wore the same uniform except for the difference in gender of course, the girls wore dresses with knee length skirts and the boys wore shirts with short pants up to the knee both dress and shirts were blue with a white cross but the boys pants were a darker blue than the shirt.

In a certain Classroom~*

Ms. Myra was calling attendants she was of medium height and had blond hair with green eyes she wore a simple blouse with a long skirt that went down to her ankles.

"Jack Trlen" said Ms. Myra

"Here" said Jack

"Julie Tsunami"

"Present" said Julie

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium"

"Here" said Blossom

"Present" said Bubbles

And nothing

"Buttercup…?" Teacher said again but again no answer

She looked up from her register to see both Powerpuffs looking to there right at the seat Buttercup should be in but she wasn't there.

In the courtyard of the school~*

Buttercup was sitting in one of the less used hallways with her friends Mitch and Tremla they had decided to ditch morning roll call and their first class English.

Unbeknownst to Buttercup and her friends a pair of eyes that showed no conscious thought watched from a bench directly on the other side of the courtyard.

It was a man in his forties he was wearing a janitorial suit but his eyes never left Buttercup as she talked to Tremla and Mitch about her latest monster fight.

Back in Class both Bubbles and Blossom remember coming to school with her but had lost track of her when they had entered the school grounds.

"Ms. Myra I will go look for her I am sure she came to school today." Said Blossom as she was about to get up.

"That's okay Blossom it is her loss" Ms. Myra said as she went back to calling the names of the rest of the students.

"I wish Buttercup would stop with the skipping class" Bubbles whispered to Blossom as Ms. Myra turned to right the definitions of verb and a noun on the Board.

Also unknown to both Bubbles and Blossom their were three students not paying any attention to the class at all but were staring at both of them intently, all three students sat directly behind one of the three girls desks but the one that would usually watch Buttercup watched the two remaining girls instead.

after the first class ended buttercup came in with the excuse that she had been fighting with a villain. But the teacher knew this was a lie as all Powerpuff Girls had been given a watch transceiver that worked just like their old clown phone and was connected to the mayors office with the additional feature of also allowing them to communicate with each other even if the other was half way across the globe these could also only be activated by the mayor(Miss Bellum) if their was an emergency.

Buttercup was yet again put in detention as the second class got under way mathematics, each Powerpuff girl busied themselves as the three students behind them still watched yet every time one of the girls would look back they would appear to be looking at the board.

"Buttercup what will professor say when he hears you got another detention" Blossom said as she finished doing all twenty math equations while Bubbles was now on number ten and Buttercup was still struggling on number two.

"Well he would not have to know if somebody had backed me up" Buttercup said as she wrote a random guess to the problem and moved onto number three.

"Girls would you please shut up and allow me to concentrate" Bubbles said trying her best not to sound angry.

The following two classes went by as usual with the same three children watching them like hawks, when lunch came all three made their way to the lunch room where three different children with the same no conscious thought look in there eyes waited for them to choose a table as they also pretended to be looking for one.

"Lets sit here Bubbles said as she pulled Blossom by the arm who pulled Buttercup by the scruff her uniform as they made there way to one of the empty tables in the center of the lunch room when the three children saw this they all went to separate table around the girls' table in a triangle around the table. Each child focused there eyes on a separate Powerpuff as lunch went not breaking visual for less than ten seconds as not to look suspicious.

After Lunch all three girls including Buttercup who was forcefully taken returned to class for the afternoon session of school.

"Ah Girls" Bubbles said half way through the class as they were going over there twelve times table.

"What Bubbles?" Blossom said as she repeated the table completely seven times in her head and had actually started learning the thirteen times table.

"What is it? Buttercup whispered as she tried saying them in her head for the fifth time without succeeding.

"Well do any of you feel like we were being watched" bubbles said as she returned to writing the table over and over in her note book.

"Bubbles were the Powerpuff girls we have superpowers so people do look at us a lot so expect to be stared at" Blossom said as she moved on to the fourteen times table.

"Yea were famous" Buttercup said as she finally learned the twelve times table up to five times twelve.

"Ok Girls" bubbles said as she retuned to writing.

Miles away a certain person actually chuckled at this causing all others present to shudder.

The rest of the classes passed with no disturbance for once until the class before the last all the girls watches began to beep at the same time all a different tune Bubbles had love makes the world go round and Blossom had Beethoven Symphony and Buttercup had heavy metal rock.

They all answered and a holographic image of the Ms. Bellum appeared on each watch and said "girls there is a giant Turtle attacking Townsville" and suddenly a piece of rumble crashed through the ceiling and then through second floor luckily no one was hurt.

"Lets go Girls" Blossom said as all three of them flew through the air and out the hole in the ceiling each grateful for the bloomers the uniform came with.

As they left the three children watching them lost sight of them and then still in a state of no conscious thought followed the instruction of the evacuation of the classroom.

With the girls~*

They were above where the Monster was and Blossom said "ok girls attack plan beta."

And all three went to a different part of the monsters body Blossom the head, Bubbles the chest and Buttercup the back legs.

They all then started punching it and started beating it back towards a building then Blossom and Bubbles went into the nearest arm/leg hole then lifted him onto the building while Buttercup kept heating the shell until the monster started turning red and then both Bubbles and Blossom heated the shell from the inside causing It to become and oven.

The Monster then with a sickening Burst exploded covering all the streets and Buildings in the vicinity with green turtle goo.

In a Building very close to where they were a man with the same look in his eyes as the children at the girls school watched through a telescope and so did three other people in different buildings.

The girls returned to school and helped clean up a little before they had there final class of the day.

After the class the girls flew home while an observatory assistant with same look in his eye watched them fly home.

When the girls entered into the house they greeted professor each with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day girls" Professor asked as he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them.

"It was fun" said Buttercup

"The usual" said Blossom as she went up stairs

"It was weird all day I felt I was being stared at" Bubbles said as she sat at the kitchen table.

Unbeknown to all of them the man across the street their neighbor also had the eyes the people Townsville had been plagued with and sat at his window watching through his telescope.

In an Abandoned store house Victor sat in his Make shift throne as the rest of the vampires sat awaiting the door to open to feed on the blood of their unsuspecting victims.

Ren sat projecting through her crystal ball what each of the reinfields' they had posted all around Townsville saw if they were near the girls.

Victor smiled at this and was growing impatient as he was having trouble also choosing one of the girls to be his queen. He did like the black haired one she was more dark like him but he also liked the blonde she was nice and also seemed to have a sixth sense for when something was wrong but he needed a tactician for his army and the red head was smart. Who should he choose he thought as he watched each girl's head hit their pillow...?


End file.
